Manicomio Hogwarts
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Las cosas cambiaron y ahora todos cambiaron de personalidad misteriosamente ¿Que ha pasado en Hogwarts? Por que ahora nada es lo que parece ¡Una locura total! Salvese quien pueda. Chicos vs. Chicas? Merlin!
1. Yo que tu me cuido

**Manicomio Hogwarts **

_Mi última loca creación, inverosímil, surrealista _

_La cordura se perdió para hacer esta historia_

**_Y todavía me pregunto como me atreví a hacer esto_**

_**Advertencia**: Este fic puede trastornarles si son sensibles a la locura colectiva, _

_por lo que se recomienda supervisión por parte de un psiquiatra. Ley # 198 x 3 y elevado a la 5ta potencia, referente a atrocidades escritas por fanáticos de HP_

_**Advertencia dos**: Este fic es una parodia de humor, tiene tremendos OOC y quizás algo de slash y quizás algunos trozos de humor local, humor negro, entre otros. Con toda la intención del mundo. Espero comprendan la historia _

_**Claudia Granger**_

**_Yo que tú me cuido_**

Hogwarts, séptimo año para el trío, Voldemort aun no ha fallecido anticristianamente (Según dicen las malas lenguas pero no la mía, esta enconchado en el Tibet en una onda de recogimiento espiritual) Se ha reabierto Hogwarts, McGonagall después de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en el Caribe ha regresado como la Nueva directora del Colegio, pero ha introducido unos cambios muy... pero muy... pero muy EXTRAÑOS!

Los chicos duermen en un ala del castillo divididos en dos grupos 1ero a 4to y 5to a 7mo y las chicas iguales. Se acabaron las casas. Cero competencias. Solo mujeres versus hombres. Y se acabaron las enemistades luego de una terapia psicológica y de electrohechizos a los Slytherins, combinada con una misteriosa poción que les hacia olvidar su pasado tenebroso. Y si mi memoria no me falla era desmemorizante.

_**Y ahora las personalidades de todos se habían transformado por completo**_

- Que se levanten pila de manganzonas, flojas, desadaptadas sociales, amantes de la inactividad y la desidia ¡Caramba! ¡Arriba o las hago flotar hasta el Gran Comedor con esos pijamas ridículos de ositos! ¡Y te recuerdo Pansy que se arruinara tu imagen si saben que duermes con un enorme camisón de Barney! – gritó Luna

Hermione abrió los ojos y se tapó con la almohada – No, no quiero, me niego rotundamente, NO, NO Y NO

Ginny lloriqueaba tapándose los oídos, cual becerro condenado – ¡no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré!

Pansy solo levantó la cabeza con mirada asesina, era consabido que ella sin desayunar no es gente... SINO CANIBAL!

- Luni... ¿Si te cocino en esa olla gigante que tiene Hagrid no quedaras blandita? NO ME LEVANTEN PARA PELEAR SIN HABER COMIDO!!

Parvati y Lavender salieron de sus respectivas camas a mirar el por qué del escándalo

- ¿Se puede saber que hora es para que hayan empezado a echar vaina de esta manera?

- Son las 5:30 a.m.

- ¿Como se te ocurre? – Dijo Pansy levantándose de la cama – Hoy es domingo... 5:30am... no hay clases...

- esto requiere medidas extremas – dijo Lavender

Todas pusieron cara de dementes histéricas con ganas de linchar a Luna

- Chicas OPERACION CAPTURA! – gritó Hermione

- A la una... a las dos... y a las TRES! – dijo Parvati

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Hermione y Pansy echaron a correr detrás de Luna

- ES QUE SI TE AGARRO TE MATO

Ginny había hecho aparecer unas hachas con su varita y las cinco corrían hacha en mano detrás de Luna

- CORRE POR TU VIDA LUNA CORRE – gritó Hermione

Y una pobre Ravenclaw corría desesperada con cinco desquiciadas atrás buscando su cuero cabelludo

Mientras tanto en la torre de los hombres...

-♫♫♫ Si yo fuera rico... lalalalalalalalalaaaa ♫♫♫ - Cantaba Ron hiperdesafinado en la ducha

- Weasleeeey! – Chilló Draco fastidiado de la cancioncilla – Por Merlín como cantante eres tremendo actor, te mueres de hambre

- Hagamos una colecta y comprémosle un cartón de la Magic Lottery Of Merlín a ver si se gana el pote de 50.000 Galleons – propuso Blaise bostezando – Y se compra una escoba y se pierde en la Luna

- Le daría la mitad de lo que tengo en la cámara acorazada en Gringotts si dejara de darme lata cantando – se quejó Harry – Pero como no me he fumado esa cosa rara que usa Trelawney ni loco lo haré

- Mi cabeza esta torturada con ese berreo – dijo Neville imitando arcadas – ¡Que piña!

-♫♫♫ SI YO FUERA RICO... LALALALALALALALALAAAA ♫♫♫

- ¿Que usa Trelawney? – Dijo Dean interesadísimo – ¡¡Podría conseguirlo para venderlo de contrabando!!

- Que friegue de este y sus negocios sucios – dijo Draco riendo

Era sabido por todos en Hogwarts que Dean traficaba con toda sustancia, artefacto, bebida alcohólica e incluso exámenes en Hogwarts como el propio capo de la Mafia

- Es que tuve perdidas en la compra del final de Aritmancia, Vector me atrapó justo después de pagar por la copia ¡Fueron 100 galeones! – Dijo Dean – Y aun no me ha llegado el Whiskey

- ¿Quieres saber que usa Trelawney? – Dijo Seamus metiendo baza – Bájense de la mula si quieren saber

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – chillaron todos

- Perro que cuerda de chismosos son – rió Neville quitando a Trevor para sacar su contribución también

Empezaron a revolver sus monederos en busca de dinero, las manos de Seamus estuvieron expuestas tomando todo. Luego de contar sonrió

- Trelawney usa una combinación hecha por Polvo de Luna mezclado con Hongos alucinógenos del Brasil y Chimó – dijo Seamus muy seguro

- ¿Que vaina es esa? – Dijo Harry – Tremenda nota que se debe dar

-♫♫♫ SI YO FUERA RICO... LALALALALALALALALAAAA ♫♫♫

- Pobre, con razón ayer estaba tan lunática – dijo Blaise en un falso tono de compasión – Dijo que un perrazo negro de ojos verdes la perseguía

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Draco que sabia perfectamente a quien se había topado Trelawney

- Si... la pobre maldecía su suerte pues según ella, el perro hablaba algo raro

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Harry como quien no sabe naaada del asunto

- Por vinagre santa – dijo Blaise solemne – Digo, por mi madre santa

- Y si tu madre es santa yo soy pinocho – dijo Dean riendo

- te falta poco... todos los días preguntan ¿Quien les consiguió esto? ¿Quien les consiguió aquello? – dijo Seamus – Y el niño que no ha roto un plato

- Jeje

-♫♫♫ SI YO FUERA RICO... LALALALALALALALALAAAA ♫♫♫

- ¿vamos a hacerle un favor a la humanidad? – preguntó Draco

- ¿Hoy toca Stripper? – preguntó Neville emocionadísimo

También se había vuelto costumbre que el tercer jueves en la noche, Draco, Blaise, Harry y Ron, dirigidos por Neville, hicieran una fiesta Stripper en la mazmorra detrás de la estatua de Scratch, el Bicho Loco. Neville le había dicho a su abuela que iría a Paris a conocer el Louvre pero loa verdad es que se metió en cuanto antro del Montmartre había, tipo Moulin Rouge. Y salió de allí como experto en artes amatorias y nudismo. Y los chicos ni cortos ni perezosos hacían esa bárbara fiesta que las chicas de Hufflepuff tanto esperaban. Sin embargo todos en Hogwarts desconocían la verdadera identidad de los Strippers

- No, me refería a matar a Ron – dijo Draco poniéndose la consabida gomina – antes de que acabe con mis oídos

- ¡No es mala idea! – Dijo Harry – Así no le doy lo de la cámara

-♫♫♫ SI YO FUERA RICO... LALALALALALALALALAAAA ♫♫♫

Draco, Blaise, Dean, Harry, Neville, Seamus entraron a la ducha y sorprendieron a Ron cuando salía, con la toalla envolviéndolo de la cintura para abajo

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó Ron asustado al ver que lo querían decapitar

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos para que dejaras la manía de cantar en la ducha? – preguntó Blaise mostrándole un cuchillo de carnicero

- ¡Pero si deje de cantar las canciones de Bob el Constructor y los Teletubbies! ¿De que se quejan ahora? – Preguntó Ron inocente - ¿Prefieren Barney?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaron en respuesta todos los chicos

- Por favor!! No... No... – suplicó Ron asustado – QUIERO TENER DESCENDENCIA POR MERLIN NOOOOOOOOO

Y echó a correr de la torre de los hombres con seis locos detrás

En un oscuro y recóndito pasillo del sexto piso

PATAPUM

Un chico en toalla y una chica con una camiseta y shorts chocaron y rodaron por el suelo

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Luna?

- AAJAAA – gritaron once personas en el pasillo, uno de ellos encendió las antorchas y se dieron cuenta de que a Ron se le había caído la toalla en el desastre del choque

- UUUUUUUY – chillaron las chicas


	2. La guerra de los sexos

_**Empieza la guerra de los sexos**_

Las chicas seguían mirando a Ron y los varones empezaron a reír

- Asco Ron ¡Tápate tus miserias! – exclamó Pansy

- ¿Miserias? Morirías tu por tener lo que yo tengo – dijo Ron muy ufano

- Ni de vaina, seria hermafrodita – dijo Luna – ¡TAPATE!

- _♫♫♫_ _Y si Pansy tuviera_

_Las mismas miserias que Ronald_

_La niña seguro sería_

_Un bicho hermafrodita_ _♫♫♫_ - cantaba Ginevra

- Cállate Ginny – le dijo Pansy – Y dile a ese que se tape

Parvati y Lavender discutían

- 10

- te digo que 12

- Me pareció mas pequeño – dijo Parvati sosteniendo

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Harry sospechando

- Del tamaño de las miserias de Ronald – dijo Parvati y lo miró con desdén – Reprobado

- Señoras y señores hagan sus apuestas, el juez medirá la contienda y dirá quien resulte ganador, Parvati dice 10, Lavender 12... Hagan sus apuestas – Empezó como siempre Dean con el business

- Heeey que están hablando de mi orgullo masculino – reclamó Ron

- ¿Masculino? – Dijo Hermione compasiva mirando a Ron por delante y luego por detrás – Yo diría que _menosculino_ Ron, lo siento. Está chico y por detrás eres tabla

- Jajaja hasta ellas lo admiten - decía Harry muriéndose de la risa

- ¡Listo! – Dijo Dean – La mayoría apuesta como Parvati

- Una mano inocente que mida – exclamó Neville

- Draco medí allí a ver que hay – dijo Blaise pasándole una regla

- ¿Esa es la mano inocente? Jajajaja – Luna empezó a retorcerse de risa

- Guácala por favor... yo no pienso tocar "eso" – dijo Draco – me niego rotundamente

- ¡¡NOOOO!! A mi nadie me medirá nada – dijo Ron tapándose de nuevo con la toalla (N.A/ ¿No creen que algo tarde?)

- ¿Que hacían ustedes en el pasillo a las 6 a.m. de un domingo? – preguntó Seamus como siempre de cotilla caminando por detrás de las chicas y mirando las hachas

- Perseguir a esta rata que nos ha levantado a las 5:30 y queremos hacerla pagar – contestó Lavender

- ¿Y por que no simplemente usaron el garrote? – Dijo Dean – Yo les consigo uno barato, barato ¡Y la semana que viene me llegará una dama de hierro para Filch!

- Turco – musitó Parvati harta del buhonero y tracalero de Thomas

- Les debo la vida – dijo Luna agradecida escondiéndose detrás de Harry

- ¿Nos la debes? Págame entonces – dijo Dean – somos 6 y yo cobro doble por cuestiones legales así que...

- CALLATEE! – chillaron todos

- ... Son 100 Galeones o te entregamos a las autoridades – dijo Dean a Luna amenazándola con entregarla a las chicas, cuyas hachas afiladas brillaban bajo la luz de las antorchas

- COOO...nchale – dijo Luna - ¿No me puedes hacer una rebajita?

- No, estamos en horario nocturno así que dale gracias a Santabaratodamedos de que no te cobre el 30 de recargo por servicios especiales y horas nocturnas – declaró Dean

- Maldito usurero – dijo Luna convocando su monedero y entregándole los 100 galeones

- Listo – dijo Dean y encaró a las chicas – La tocan y les aseguro que van a probar el último invento sin terminar de los gemelos

Las chicas palidecieron, la ultima vez que probaron algo así terminaron flotando como Violet la de Charlie y la fabrica de Chocolates por todo el colegio y para desinflarse echaban sendas pedorretas las cuales fueron motivo para que las bautizaran: _Las_ _chincha peorra_

- NOOOO nosotras nos portaremos bien. Haremos los deberes, nos cepillaremos los dientes tres veces al día y pagaremos los impuestos pero eso NOOOOOO – chilló Hermione

- Un trato – dijo Draco

- Aceptamos – declaró Ginny en nombre de todas

- Pero alto ahí en nombre de la Ley ¿Que hacían ustedes persiguiendo a Ron por todo el colegio en toalla? ¿Se lo iban a merendar? – preguntó Pansy

- Pansy... si deseara ser homosexual juro por todos los magos que no seria con Ron – dijo Harry

- Si, seria incestuoso – dijo Seamus sacando la lengua en signo de asco

- ¿Que hacían ustedes pregunté? – repitió Pansy adelantándose a donde estaba parada la pandilla masculina (¿Solo Ron es Menosculino?)

- Ron estaba cantando en la ducha por enésima vez en la semana – dijo Blaise bostezando

- Hay no que peste – dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño – Déjenme adivinar ¿Barney? – los chicos negaron - ¿Los Teletubbies? – Volvieron a negar - ¿Bob construye? – Volvieron a negar – A caramba

- Díganme que no... Se los suplico – dijo Hermione tapándose la cara

- ¿Qué?

- Que estaba cantando _♫_ "_Fiesta fiesta, rumba rumba gay... rumba rumba gay..._"_ ♫ _- Preguntó Hermione

- ¿Cantaste esa? – Preguntó Pansy y negó con la cabeza – Lo perdimos

- ¡Nooooo! – Dijo Ron asustado – ¡Eso fue una pesadilla nomás!

- Jajajajajaja – ahora era el turno de los chicos de reírse de Ron

- Les diremos cual, esa tontería de _♫_ "Si yo fuera rico"_ ♫_ – dijo Seamus avivando el chisme

Las chicas rodaron los ojos

- Tengo hambre – dijo Hermione – ¿Alguien tiene chocolate a mano?

- Hermione son las 6 y 20 a.m. ¿Vas a comer chocolate tan temprano?

- QUIERO UN TOBLERONE GIGANTEEEEEE – gritó en medio de su transformación trooper

- CHICAS ¡PLAN DE EMERGENCIA UNO ACTIVADO! – gritó Luna dándose cuenta cabalmente del peligro de esa situación

Mientras tanto Pansy se acordó del motivo real por el cual quería matar a Luna tan temprano, la despertó y aun no había comido

- OH OH – dijo Draco previendo lo que se avecinaba

- ¡PIERDANSE O LOS MATO!! TENGO QUE DESAYUNAR INMEDIATAMENTE O ACABARE CON SUS MISERABLES EXISTENCIAS ANTES QUE TODO! – gritó Pansy

- ¡DESMAIUS! – Lavender y Parvati se encargaron de aturdir tanto a Pansy como a Hermione, Ginny las hizo levitar y las guiaba con la varita

- ¿Que significa plan de emergencia uno? – preguntó Seamus

- Significa aturdirlas y llevarlas a las cocinas en búsqueda de Chocolate en caso de Hermy y comida para Pansy – dijo Luna respondiendo la gran interrogante

Los chicos, es decir la pandilla de los siete chicos y seis chicas salieron rumbo a las cocinas

- Por eso es que los chicos somos superiores a las chicas – dijo Harry sobrado – No estamos supeditados a los cambios mensuales y las fases lunares

- ¿Es mi imaginación o acabas de decir que nos pega la Luna? – dijo Parvati cuyos ojos brillaban de indignación

- Si, lo dije ¿Y? – contestó Harry y Draco sonrió de lado dándole su total apoyo

Las chicas se miraron, estos ególatras cerebro de mosquito y mononeuronales acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte

- ¿Estas seguro de que son superiores? – Dijo Lavender enfrentándole

- Completamente – dijo Draco esta vez y Blaise afirmó

- Señores ¡Esto es la guerra! – declaró Luna

- ¿Como? – preguntó Seamus - ¿De que hablan?

- Que no pensamos dejar pasar semejante comentario de una partida de misóginos como ustedes así que nosotras, el cuartel feminista del Colegio les estamos declarando la guerra a los siete. Van a conocernos en la orilla opuesta – dijo Ginny

- La guerra de los sexos acaba de ser declarada – dijo Parvati – Se arrepentirán mil veces de lo que han hecho

- ¿Pero nena yo...? – Seamus estaba vislumbrando un verano laaaaargo pues de comida nada de nada

- ¡NADA! – Repostó Parvati – Se atrevieron a decir eso, enfrenten las consecuencias como el prototipo fallido de lo que son: PROYECTO DE HOMBRES

Draco se puso rosado al oír semejante insulto - ¿Así que proyecto de hombres? Ya verán quienes se arrodillaran ante nosotros para pedirnos perdón

Seamus murmuraba mientras calculaba cuantas semanas pasaría sin nada de "aquello", Blaise estaba aguantando la respiración ante la ira, Harry levantó la barbilla desafiante

- Aceptamos la guerra – dijo Harry

Y Parvati y Harry estrecharon las manos dando inicio a la cuarta guerra mundial...


	3. La cuarta guerra mundial

_**La cuarta guerra mundial**_

- Chicas ¿Todo listo? – Ginny veía con cuidado desde su puesto estratégico el Gran Comedor y hablaba por medio de un espejo comunicador

- Listo – confirmó Luna debajo de una de las mesas – Fase uno activado

- Herm ¿Como va todo por allá? – preguntó Ginny de nuevo

- Pansy y yo listas – contestó - ¿Mapa robado?

- En mi poder – contestó Parvati – Los objetivos vienen por el pasillo del vestíbulo

- Ok – dijo Luna sonriente – Ya veo sus pies

- ¡ACTION!

Blaise, Draco y Harry venían charlando animadamente de Quidditch; Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville discutían los detalles de la fiesta stripper de esa misma noche y se sentaron en la mesa de los chicos grandes a desayunar

- ARRRG ¿que es esto? – Chilló Harry luego de beber un trago de jugo de calabaza y ver su cabello transformado en serpientes cual medusa de la modernidad

- No sé pero ¡QUITATE! – Chilló Blaise empujando a Harry – Le tengo pavor a los ofidios

- Que tú le tengas pavor a los oficios no es raro – dijo Seamus

- DIJE OFIDIOS NO OFICIOS – Replicó Zabini

- ¿Que donde tienes orificios? – Repitió Seamus con una mano en la oreja

- Draco – chilló Neville - ¿Te viste al espejo?

Dean le pasó uno y chilló, su rostros estaba verde y su cabello era ahora negro y largo cuando quiso decir algo, su voz era la de una cantante de Opera

Todos estaban afectados, Harry hablando Pársel trataba de controlar a las serpientes de su cabeza para que no lo mordieran ni a el ni a los demás, Seamus estaba cada vez mas sordo e interpretaba peor lo que le decían, Draco estaba transformado en una banshee y todos tenían los dedos rojos e inflamados, llenos de pústulas, "Alguien" les había puesto pus de bubotubérculo a toda la mesa y todo lo que tocaran se infectaba

- ¡FUERON ELLAS! – Gritó Dean al percatarse de las sonoras carcajadas que inundaban la mesa contigua

- ¡No! ¿Que rayos les pasa a las chicas? – dijo Neville desconcertado

- ¿No nos declararon la guerra hace dos horas? – dijo Blaise apretando los dientes

- BLAISE ¡APARTATE DE MI ASQUEROSO! – Chilló Ron al ver como estaba Zabini

Draco le pasó el espejo de Dean y esta vez fue el turno de Blaise de chillar cual nena: estaba cubierto de manchas de todos los colores

- jajaja estas estampado ¡Parece de florecitas! – rió Neville al percatarse y en ese preciso instante Dean estornudó y en la cabeza le apareció un tocado a lo Carmen Miranda –

- uno... dos... – susurraron las chicas calculando lo que faltaba para...

♫TAN TAAN♫ - Sonó de repente en el lugar y...

- _♫♫ Mama eu quero... mama eu quero... mamaaa ♫♫ - _Empezó Dean a bailar en medio del comedor ante las risas estridentes que retumbaban en el Gran Comedor, los chicos trataban de sujetarlo pero era imposible, Carmen Miranda se había apoderado del chico Gryffindor

Draco agarró por la muñeca a Harry y a Dean y salieron todos los chicos disparados rumbo al cuartel Macho Machorro del Cole

- ARRRRRRRRG QUIERO LA CABEZA DE LAS DIVAS DE LA PORRA ESAS!!! – Gritó Harry quien no lograba controlar a las sierpes de su cabeza

- Yo no me conformo con sus cabezas – dijo Dean tratando de controlar sus instintos de rumbera

Entre todos se quitaron las maldiciones que les habían echado las dulces e inocentes palomitas mientras pensaban métodos de tortura tales como un TeleMaratón de Mazinger Z y Picachú en la sala de los Menesteres, un video Porno de Albus y Minerva en su mediana edad (Coincidiendo con la época Renacentista) y Fotos de Luna en su mas tierna infancia rodeada de todo tipo de esperpentos raros.

- Bueno, hay que hacer ALGO y YA – declaró Blaise – ¡Harry! ¡Draco!

- Tenemos que conseguirlas en algo comprometedor – exigió Neville

- ¡YA SE! – Chilló Seamus – La rumba Diva's de mañana

- SOLO ACEPTAN MUJERES SO IDIOTA – gritó Dean –

A menos que... – dijo Harry sonriendo y Draco captó al vuelo la idea y sonrió también

- Eso corre de mi cuenta – dijo Draco – Voy a las mazmorras a surtirme a cuenta de Snapey

- ¡Snape! – dijo Dean – Buena idea

Draco salió de allí con Harry bajo la capa invisible de este último y entraron al armario de ingredientes de pociones de Severus Snape, pero oyeron algo proveniente de la ducha que estaba en su mismo despacho

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
_

- ¿Se está bañando?- susurró Harry – Ojala se acuerde de que también el pelo merece un lavado

Draco aguantó la risa un instante antes de entender los sonidos procedentes de la ducha

- _♫♫_ **_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada..._** _**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here** ♫♫_

- ¿que demo...? – pero las palabras de Draco quedaron ahogadas al ver a Snape con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza a modo de turbante y en un pequeño paño de la cintura hacia abajo, bailando cual diva de Cabaret

_- ♫♫ **voulez –vous coucher avec moi ce soir... voulez – vous coucher avec moi** ♫♫- cantaba Snape inspiradísimo_

- Ay que barbaridad... parece un feto imitador de Christina Aguilera en el Video de Lady Marmalade – dijo Harry sacando la lengua asqueado

- Es Lady Marmalade tonto – susurró Draco espantado de risa al ver a Snapey

_- ♫♫ VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI... ♫♫ - _Berreaba Snape

Snape se contorsionaba como si fuera la propia cabaretera en el tubo que había en medio del lugar, se deslizaba « sensualmente »

- Ay no por Dios que asco – dijo Harry al ver que Snape se quitaba la toalla enseñando sus miserias, listo para ponerse la túnica

- ¿Que es eso? – dijo Draco al ver que Snape sacaba un body de esos cinturilla avispa, y se lo colocaba

- _♫♫ Este tipo es medio parchita_

_Parchita, parchita, parchitaaaa_ _♫♫_

- Que no solo se cree Lady Marmalade sino que usa un Body Miranda Fitness – dijo Harry casi al borde de un ataque de risa

Snape salió del lugar y tanto Draco como Harry aprovecharon para saquear la despensa

- jeje _♫♫ Ya se fregó... ya se jodió_ _♫♫- _Canturreó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Tiene multijugos hecha. Está Tumbaa

- ¿Tú crees que los demás acepten transformarse? – preguntó Draco

- Ni que les dijera que van a filmar Transamérica – contestó Harry – Además tampoco vieron Tootsie para saber que tan ridículos se verán

Los dos abandonaron las mazmorras y se dirigieron de nuevo al Cuartel Macho Machorro

- ¡QUE VIENEN ATILA Y LOS HUNOS! – Gritó Ginny al ver que los dos jóvenes se aproximaban

Las chicas corrieron en todas direcciones tratando de esconderse

Se metieron en las armaduras del pasillo tratando de escapar, Harry y Draco siguieron de largo su camino. Ellas salieron de allí rumbo al Diva's Headquarter como habían bautizado un aula del cuarto piso, que jamás se utilizaba

- ¿Que haremos ahora? – Preguntó Pansy – De seguro viene su revancha

- Ni idea – contestó Parvati – por ahora, preparémonos para asistir a la fiesta de las chicas de Huffie

- ¿Nos vamos a colar?

- ¡SI! Con tal, nunca hemos ido, hay que divertirse – dijo Lavender

En la noche, luego de que Filch se jalara media botella que "milagrosamente halló" de un liquido compuesto por FireWhiskey mezclado con Filtro de Muertos en Vida (Cóctel que aseguraría quedar como la fea durmiente borracha del Castillo por un buen tiempo) y se retirara a dormir con Teddy, el osito de peluche del cual nunca se separaba. Todo el castillo quedó en paz

La mazmorra ya estaba lista, Blaise era el Bartender oficial del desmadre. Las chicas entraron disfrazadas y portaban cámaras escondidas y demás equipo de espionaje y cotilleo, todos creían que era una pandilla de chicas de sexto de Hufflepuff

Pero la verdad no era esa

- Mmm mmm – chillaba una en el armario de las escobas, amordazada

- Buenas noches - DESMAIUS! – Luna aturdió al grupo de chicas encerradas y se fue

Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione y Luna se sentaron en una mesa, estaban con túnicas negras y su capucha puesta para que no las reconocieran, todas lo mas naturales posible ya que JAMAS habían asistido a aquel antro escolar

- HELLO PEOPLE – Gritó un chico de Hufflepuff de sexto - ¿Quieren ver a los chicos?

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¿¿QUIEREN VER A LOS CHICOS??

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Así me gusta – dijo – Y con ustedes ¡Los sexy hot boys!

Entraron cuatro bien formados jóvenes en pantalón, con el pecho descubierto, y unas mascaras; las Hufflepuff gritaron emocionadas

Empezó la música

♫♫ _I'm sexy boy so... so... sexy boy ♫♫ _- Los jóvenes empezaron a desnudarse allí mismo, las chicas gritaban desaforadas y tiraban galeones al escenario, un chico los recogía mediante un hechizo convocador

Los cuatro bailarines estaban solamente en interior, de cuero negro (favor no imaginarse nada aquí) y bailando sensualmente mesa por mesa

- Merlín ese de la esquina derecha esta como me lo recetó el sanador, blanquito, durito, con sus "musculus" bien "formadus" y extremadamente "buenorrus" – dijo Luna mirando sin saber a Neville

- Y quiero ver al otro completitoooo – gritó Pansy quien con un trago de una bebida desconocida estaba completamente ebria... Ya hasta Merlín le hablaba

Pero sucedió algo que ellos no esperaban

- ¡EVANESCO! – Dijo Hermione bien entonada apuntando a la única prenda que portaban los stripper, el físico de aquellos ejemplares masculinos eran envidiables y ella quería averiguar que tal estaban dotados

Y aparte de mostrar las miserias (que NO eran tales) se descubrieron sus mascaras (las cuales también desaparecieron con el hechizo)

- ¿HARRY? ¿BLAISE? – Gritaron Hermione y Luna

- ¿NEVILLE? ¿DRACO? – ahora Ginny y Parvati

Las chicas se descubrieron y a ellos se les cayó la quijada

Las chicas NO quitaban la vista de sus desnudeces y los chicos se apresuraron a taparse, pero empezaban por delante y se les veía atrás, tapaban atrás y se les veía delante

- ¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI? – Preguntó el grupo de ambos sexos

- Mirando sus atributos – confesó Hermione sin quitarle la vista a Harry, Blaise y Draco – ¿Todo eso es suyo muchachos?

Los aludidos no sabían si estaban rojos de la vergüenza o felices de ser tan bien ¡Mirados!

- Alabado sea Alá... Alá...- dijo Parvati cayendo de rodillas - Alamierd... que están podridos de buenos

Y las chicas soltaron la carcajada

- ¡NIÑAS! Creo que ha llegado la hora – dijo Lavender y las chicas sonrieron poniendo caras perversas de insinuación

♫♫ _LES QUITAREMOS LA VIRGINIDAAAAD, ESTA NOCHE ME LOS ZAMPOOO_ ♫♫

Y los chicos se dieron cuenta de que la jauría esa se los iba a merendar a todos

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – dijeron los chicos y echaron a correr como alma que lleva Voldie

Las chicas soltaron la carcajada ¡Habían tomado las fotos de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta!

- Mañana el **_Hogwarts Chismorreus Daily_** tiene una buena primera plana – dijo Luna – Las fotos de los cuatro en cueros

- SIN CUEROS – dijo Lavender – La que voy a poner es donde están tal y como sus madrecitas los echaron...

- NAKED... NAKED! – dijeron y se echaron a reír


	4. Ynternachional Jauría de Magos and Bitch

**Ynternachional Jauría de Magos and Bitches **

**(perdón, ¿Era witches? NO)**

Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban acuartelados para evitar una violación masiva del grupo (cosa que no pensaba suceder pero los muy inocentes se lo creyeron... jaja ¡lo que hace uno por una buena foto!)

- ¿Lista la edición de esta semana? – preguntó Ginny bostezando al entrar en el Headquarter

- Lista – respondió Lavender entregándole un ejemplar del **_Hogwarts Chismorreus Daily_**

- UUY miren ese paquetito – dijo Luna buceándose las fotos – Creo que el chisme ese es cierto

- ¿Cual chisme? – preguntaron el resto

- "El hombre feo, alguna gracia le da Merlín" Y este tiene una GRAN gracia – contestó Luna viendo una de Neville encuerado

- ¡¡CHICAS!! – Pansy entró blanca como un muerto

- ¿Hey te encontraste a Lestat? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Por que preguntas? – exclamó ella extrañada

- Por que parece que se hubiese desayunado con tu sangre – dijo Luna al notar lo pálida que se veía su amiga – Yo sé que es un vampiro de lo más buenorro y demás pero un día de estos te va a merendar

- ¡OJALA!- Chillo feliz imaginándoselo

- Esta sigue fantaseando con vampiros en las noches – dijo Parvati – Si vas a hacer cochinadas con un bicho de esos que no sea en el dormitorio de nosotras

- ¿Ni que lave las sabanas? – preguntó

- NOOO!

- ¿Y si las envió de compras a Hogsmeade con todos los gastos pagos?

- Mmmmmmm

- ¿Si?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ash que pesadas – se quejó – Bueno, a lo que venia. Han puesto unos carteles en todo el Cole

- ¿What? ¿Que dicen? – preguntó Ginny apresurada

- Que vienen un grupo de chicos y chicas de todas partes del mundo para Hogwarts, será como una especie de "Convivencia Mundial de Brujos" – contestó la pelinegra

- ¿De otras partes? – dijeron Lavender y Parvati saboreándose

- si – dijo Pansy – O al menos eso decía el letrero

- ¡¡CARNE FRESCAA!! – Chilló Hermione emocionada – Yo quiero un gringo, un latino y un negro africano... aunque de repente un asiático no me vendría mal

- ¡Eso no es un supermarket de hombres Hermione! – Reclamó Ginny seriamente – Toma tu número y haz la cola

Las chicas luego de enviar las lechuzas con el Diario Escolar se fueron al comedor a desayunar. Todos comentaban la noticia

- ¡SILENCIO! – Reclamó McGonagall – Les quiero informar que tendremos esta noche, un banquete de bienvenida para nuestros huéspedes de todas partes del Mundo, algunos no hablaran su idioma, algunos serán extraños en sus hábitos pero sé que les gustara

Los murmullos se apoderaron del Comedor pero McGonagall impuso silencio de nuevo

- Esta absolutamente prohibido acosar sexualmente a los nuevos, confórmense con los desmadres entre ustedes mismos – dijo la Directora

- ¡OBJECCION SU SEÑORIA! – Reclamó Hermione levantándose de su puesto – No podemos aguantar semejante atropello ¡Exigimos igualdad para acosar a los nuevos! ¡Tenemos derecho a la diversidad!

- ¡QUE NO CARAJO! ¿QUE NO LES BASTA CON LOS QUE YA TIENEN AQUI SEÑORITA GRANGER? – reclamó McGonagall

- Seño' desde hace varios meses Profe y eso para no decirle con quien – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y las chicas vitorearon – Gracias – dijo volteándose a verlas – Como le decía profe, YA LO DE AQUI TAN MUY USAOS

Los chicos murmuraron en inconformidad

- Se conforman lo que hay – insistió McGonagall

Las chicas sacaron los instrumentos para musicalizar

♫♫ _Esto es lo que hay... esto es lo que hay ♫♫ _

- ¡SILENCIO JODER! ¿QUE PARTE DE SILENCIO NO CAPTARON AH? – Gritó McGonagall y las chicas desaparecieron los instrumentos

- Dios esto... Esto es patético ¿Se dan cuenta de que quieren reemplazarnos por unos que ni siquiera han llegado? – se quejó Harry – ¡NO! Me niego a que mi popularidad baje

- Chamo nos han dicho usaos... – dijo Ron mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules – ¡NOS HAN DICHO USAOS!

Y dicho esto empezó a llorar cual magdalena

- Si no otorgan nuestra petición profe le aseguro que el Cuartel de Divas creara el caos – amenazó Hermione – Queremos acceso libre a las habitaciones de los chicos nuevos que vengan, ligárnoslos al gusto y lo principal ¡Privacidad! Que los elfos de aquí son más chismosos que el carajo

Todo era debido a un día en que la encontraron en una posición sumamente comprometedora con Harry en las duchas de la torre. Winky los había pillado cuando se estaban "estregando" y salió gritando de la Torre contando lo visto a voz al cuello

- DIJE QUE A LOS NUEVOS NO LOS TOCAN ¡¡¡Y PUNTO!!! – Respondió McGonagall – Si están tan calenturientas pueden agarrar pal burdel de Strippers de Hogsmeade, hay buenos tipos allí

- Jeje hablo la voz de la experiencia – comentó Pansy

- Pero... – trató Hermione de insistir

- ¡PERO NADA! – dijo McGonagall tajante

- TERCER STRIKE! ponchaaaas – gritó Seamus haciendo el típico gesto de OUT en Baseball

- Gracias señor Finnigan – dijo McGonagall dedicándole una sonrisa – Usted si que sabe embarrarla en el momento oportuno

- ¡ESO TE PASA POR VER GALAVISION! – Gritó Ginny

Ahora todo el comedor estalló en risas, las chicas vieron que McGonagall no cambiaria de opinión así que le darían la vuelta al asunto como fuera

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del GC de un golpe y entraron un chico y una chica

- Vengo buscando ese picante que dicen que es pa macho! – dijo el joven con todo el acento mexicano en la voz

- Ay madre, mandaron hijo del tipo al de la propa de Picante La Diabla – exclamó Dean – Que desubicated

- Buenos días Señor Martínez, señorita Guerrero – dijo McGonagall – hagan el favor de pasar hasta aquí

- Mira wey, la neta que eres bien requetechismoso – dijo la chica – Tenias que decirle que yo había concursado para Nuestra Belleza México como Señorita Guerrero

- ¡Me preguntaron tu apellido y lo único de lo que me acorde fue de eso! – dijo el chico mientras ambos se acercaban a la mesa

- Bienvenidos – dijo al llegar los chicos a la mesa de los profesores – Alumnos de Hogwarts, les presento a Alejandro Martínez y Guadalupe Guerrero alumnos del Instituto Tenochtitlan de Chamanismo, ellos como todos nuestros visitantes son alumnos del ultimo curso

Los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a bucearse tanto al chico como a la chica. Neville alzó un cartel con un 8 para la joven, quien sonrió, Parvati levantó el suyo para el chico con un 4

- ¿4? – Chilló el mexicano – Mira escuincla de la porra ¿Por que tan poco?

- Por que eres un pinche wey – dijo Parvati – RASPADO mi charrito

- ¡A LOS LEONES! – Gritó Seamus al mas puro estilo de Don Francisco

Y todita la escuela abucheó a Seamus

- ¡LA VOLVISTE A EMBARRAR WEY! – dijo Alejandro y todos le dieron la razón

Parvati susurró algo con el Cuartel de Divas y sacó otro letrero – 6 y es mi última oferta – dijo

El chico sonrió, esas chiquillas iban a conocer el sabor y picante azteca de su mano

McGonagall les hizo pasar a un salón detrás de la mesa de los Profes en el justo momento en que llegaban los tres de América que faltaban: Un argentino porteño con aires de divo, una venezolana de la capital y un gringo de la gran manzana. Que desmadre

- Les presento ahora al señor Leonel Santaolalla del Escuela Argentina de Artes Mágicas – anunció McGonagall

El chico en cuestión caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores con una camisa del Che Guevara y una mirada de divo aun más grande que la de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, el argentino era alto y de muy buen ver y varias suspiraron al verlo

- Mira porteñito bello – dijo Lavender sacando el letrero – 9

Santaolalla miró a las chicas - ¡Pero que esperaban! ¿Algo menos de nosotros? – dijo el argentino

- ¡CREIDO! ¿Quien se supone que eres? ¿El enviado de Dios? – exclamó Blaise molesto

- ¿Pero de que hablan? Yo no he enviado a nadie – contestó el argentino extrañado y las chicas suspiraron

- La señorita Patricia Rodríguez del Colegio Sorte de Brujería – dijo McGonagall

La venezolana entró al lugar y al ver el desayuno ingles en las mesas se quejó – ¿A esto le llaman desayuno? SI NO ME PONEN AREPA EN EL DESAYUNO ME PIRO POR DONDE VINE! – Dijo ella al ver comida tan aburrida – De panita y todo

Pero la morena tenia un cuerpo regular y los chicos levantaron el numero correspondiente – 7

- Chamo si son pichirres – dijo la joven al ver que Seamus levantaba el número – Más tacaños que el carrizo

Las chicas se sintieron a gusto y le sonrieron, ella siguió el camino que había recorrido los anteriores y desapareció por la puerta

- Y el señor Thomas Shoemaker – dijo presentando al gringo, este entró

- ¿Dijo Schumacher? – preguntó Seamus confundido

- Dijo Shoemaker animal! – Espetó Harry - No estamos en un circuito de Formula Uno

Las chicas notaron que tenía unos bíceps muy bien marcados en su camiseta de los Yankees de Nueva York, bucearon adelante, atrás por arriba y por abajo y levantaron un número – 10

- ¿COMO?

- Estás más bueno que Brad Pitt – dijo Luna – Arriba mi Yanquee

Las chicas aplaudieron en signo de que era cierto y el gringo les envió una mirada cargada de sensualidad

- Lo echamos a suertes – dijo Hermione a Luna – Cara o sello

- Aguantenseee – chilló Pansy emocionada – El desfile no termina


	5. ¿Que diablos es esto?

**Sorry, les pido sinceras disculpas a mis lectores pero hoy me voy de viaje y regreso a principios de Diciembre, lo mas seguro es que no actualice mientras tanto**

Les quiere

**Clau**

**

* * *

**

**¿Que diablos es esto?**

McGonagall anunció que las delegaciones restantes serian anunciadas en breve

- Al igual que la selección de Hogwarts que saldrá de aquí rumbo a otra escuela – dijo levantándose

- ¿Donde irán a dormir los recién llegados? – preguntó Parvati en el justo momento en que Guadalupe y Patricia les alcanzaban

- Aja! Las alcanzamos – Sonrió Patricia – La dire nos dijo que ustedes nos indicarían el camino a la torre de chicas de ultimo ¿Cierto? – Sonrió – Por cierto, llámenme Paty es mas corto

Las chicas sonrieron al ver que de por si no se había lanzado a los chicos

- Y a mi Lupe porfa que si no, suena mucho a la Virgen y esas monsergas y no es chido – dijo Guadalupe

- ¡Chicas¡Tenemos que planear la fiesta de esta noche! – reprendió Pansy –

- Pero tenemos clases – dijo Parvati – Lo haremos en la tarde

Lupe revisaba el horario que le habían dado con el cejo fruncido¿Aquí ustedes no ven nada de clases interesantes? Todo se ve fresa, la neta que si

- ¿COMO? –

- Que en el Tenoch nos daban clases de Menjurjes, Invocaciones, Brujería, Curanderismo, Imposición de manos pero aquí no veo nada de eso

Todas las chicas quedaron en shock

- O sea¿Hello¿Que quisiste decir? – Preguntó Paty – Yo no sé pero de verdad no entendí nada

¿Menjurjes¿Invocaciones¿What?

- Vamos bajando a las mazmorras hay clases de pociones – dijo Lavender tratando de salvar la patria

Al entrar Snape estaba mirándose al espejo cuando Paty lo vio pegó un grito, Lupe se quedó fría

- Profe ¿El sueldo no le alcanza para el Champú? – Dijo Paty – Asco profe parece que su cabeza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para ser accionista principal de la fabrica de manteca Los Tres Cochinitos

La clase entera soltó la carcajada

- Paty pierdes tu tiempo, le hemos dicho de Pantene, Pert Plus, Head & Shoulders y hasta Sedal, pero el muy sucio nah – dijo Parvati – Ni soñarlo se lava la cabeza

- ¿NI con ACE? – Preguntó Lupe abriendo los ojos desorbitada – Dios que asco

- Como debe haber bichos en esa cabeza GUACALAAAA – gritó Paty – Ni me quiero imaginar

- ok ¿USTEDES VINIERON DE INTERCAMBIO ESCOLAR O DE LA ESCUELA DE ESTILISMO? – Dijo Severus Snape rojo de ira abriendo la boca por fin – Les recuerdo que están en mi clase y ¿señorita Rodríguez¿Que se supone que está haciendo? –

- Una vaca profe – dijo ella

- ¿Como? – preguntó Snape

La chica iba de puesto en puesto con el sombrero y pedía una colaboración

- Mijo entiéndalo, la gente se lava la cabeza el menos dos veces por semana y usted parece que no se hubiera echado agua en esa cabeza desde la primera comunión y yo solo le estoy haciendo el favor de recoger plata para comprarle el shampoo ¿Me copia? – dijo Paty haciendo que media clase estallara en risa

- Snape la va a desollar viva – susurró Draco a Harry y Blaise

- ¿Profe? – Interrumpió Lupe a mitad de clase, estaban viendo la poción de transformación de color, una poción que servia únicamente para cambiar de color telas, cabello entre otras cosas

- ¿Señorita Guerrero? – preguntó Snape apretando los dientes

- ¿De veritas jamás se ha lavado la cabezota? Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello

- SEÑORITA GUERRERO ¡BASTA¡ESTO ES UNA CLASE DE POCIONES Y NO PERMITIRE QUE SE BURLEN DE MI! – Dijo Snape moviendo la cabeza como un histérico y haciendo que cayera gran cantidad de polvo blanco de su cabeza – Si no me da la gana de usar ni siquiera Somergan ese es mi rollo ¿Me comprendió?

- Entonces úsele Neutrogena, es burda de bueno para esas cosas – dijo Paty – Por que no estamos en Navidad ni lo que cayó de su cabezota fue nieve

- ¡SINO CASPA! – chilló Lupe

- POR FIN ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR, ALA, MERLIN, PAPADIOS, JEHOVA, YAHVEH Y TODO LO QUE SEA DE LA MISMA ONDA QUE ALGUIEN LE ACONSEJO UN LAVADO DE CABEZA AL TIPO – Gritó Dean – Me deben 150 galeones chicos

- ¿COMO? – chillaron las chicas

- Que apostó a que uno de los de intercambio le decía a Snape que se fregara el pelo y no me creyeron ¡Yo sabia! – dijo mientras Seamus and Co. le entregaban los galeones

Snape pasó por todos los colores del _Arcobaleno_ de la vergüenza y los alumnos se escabulleron para su última clase de la tarde, mientras tanto los chicos trataban de acoplarse a los tres nuevos recién llegados al Clan Macho Machorro

- ¡Órale! Ustedes lo que están es ardidos por que las nenas se fueron babeando detrás del porteño y el gringo men – dijo Alejandro mientras caminaban por el castillo

- ¿Que hacemos? No podemos esperar que nos las bajen – dijo Neville – Yo aun tengo decencia y horror a los cuernos

♫♫ "_Y que no me digan en la esquina_

_El venao, el venao_

_Que eso a mi me mortifica_

_El venao, el venao" ♫♫_

- Eje es verdad – se quejó Neville

- Ok empecemos por el principio ¿Quien es tu novia? – preguntó Ale

- Ninguna... no le he dicho nada a Lavender aun – susurró

- ¿Como¿Que no le has dicho que te gusta¡QUEDAO, QUEDAO! – exclamó Alejandro muerto de risa casi revolcándose en el piso

- ¡Pero es que siempre me pilla con las demás antes de decírselo! – Reclamó Neville – Y primero esta mi orgullo de macho

Los chicos abrieron la puerta de la Gárgola de Narciso "Yo-si-que-estoy-majo" y entraron a la torre de chicos de último

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó Alejandro al oír un rumor en el baño

- ay no... – susurró Draco con cara de horroris causa

♫♫ "_Yo quiero ser como Ariel_

_Yo quiero seeeeeeer como el_

_Por que todas las niñitas _

_Están loquitas por eeeel ♫♫_

♫♫ _Yo quiero seeeer como Blaise_

_Yo quiero seeeer como el _

_Por que todas las niñitas _

_Están loquitas por eeeel"_ _♫♫ - _Cantaba Ron de nuevo en la bendita ducha

- Ok ya descubrimos el oscuro objeto del deseo de Ronald – susurró Seamus – Y unos galeones irán a mi cuenta por este chisme

♫♫ _No queda duda de nada_

_Ron es medio parguito_

_Parguito, parguito, parguitoooo" ♫♫_

- Ya párenle cuates, si al chico le gusta batear para el otro lado pos ni modo – exclamó Martínez – Mientras no vaya detrás de ustedes

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y los muy Valientes Gryffindors, los muy astutos Slytherins salieron despavoridos de allí, horrorizados de la posibilidad de que Weasley se los quisiera merendar

- ¡Miren! Un Feletono! – exclamó Blaise emocionado al entrar en un aula abandonada

- Eso no es un teléfono ¡Es un cuernófono de los Picapiedras! – Exclamó Harry emocionado – ¡Dios! Yo siempre le pedí a Santa uno para Navidades, pero como de costumbre ni carbón me traía

- ¿Que rayos hace un aparato de esos en Hogwarts? – se preguntó Dean a si mismo impactado

- ¡Voy a averiguarlo! – dijo Draco y levantó el auricular

-"Bienvenidos al 0800-DIOS si tiene problemas con los Gryffindors marque 1, si desea establecer su preferencia sexual marque 2, si quiere un consejo acerca de como lidiar con su problema de adicción a las compras por telemercadeo marque 3, para hablar con Dios manténgase en línea, que en breves momentos será atendido – dijo una voz femenina y mecánica del otro lado

Tiruruririruuu – Sonaba la musiquita de espera en el teléfono

- Peeeeeerrro ¿que diablos es esto? – preguntó Seamus sin entender

Draco esperaba en línea que lo atendiesen mientras que los demás escuchaban expectantes

- Usted ha llamado al 0800-Dios por favor, manténgase en línea –

- Si Dudders estuviera aquí le cortarían la llamada al moment – dijo Harry

- ¿Por que? – preguntó Draco

- Por que dijeron "Mantengase en linea" – repuso Harry y todos menearon la cabeza

- Esto es peor que llamar a las líneas del Gobierno, al menos las líneas calientes son instantáneas – se quejó Dean

- ¿COMO¿Que tú llamas a donde? – preguntó Blaise

- Bueno, hay que tener estimulación veraniega – dijo Dean sonriendo de oreja a oreja con complicidad

- Aló es Dios ¿Quien habla? – musitó por fin una voz de hombre de estar cansado de todo

- ¿Diosito¿El dios Muggle? AY QUE EMOCION! – Chilló Draco – Nunca antes había hablado con un Dios ¿Como esta todo?

- Otro magazo de pacotilla ¿Que quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – contestó Dios fastidiadísimo del otro lado del teléfono

- Bueno verá, nosotros hallamos esto por casualidad y queríamos preguntarle ¿Que es eso que... – empezó Draco y habla que te habla

- ¡Estoy aburrida quiero montar mi fregona! – exclamó Lupe

- ¿La qué? – Preguntaron las demás

- La fregona, pos que no vuelan en este país de la ching... – Paty le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata

- Son escobas ¿Que marca es la tuya? – preguntó Parvati quien cayó en cuenta primero que las demás

- Una Aztecabichaepaloveloz 2004 de la Xochimilco Fregonas Aztecas Corp. – contestó Lupe muy orgullosa - Hecha de madera de patilla de la más flexible y con encantamiento antiguacheo para evitar que los _mugres_ lo vean

- Es MUGGLES no Mugres – corrigió Ginny

- Si eres empollona – dijo Luna sonriendo sarcástica a Ginny por la corrección

- Y tu un hipogrifo verde de cuadritos escoceses – apuntó Pansy burlona

- Hato de insoportables – dijo Lavender - ¿Que estarán haciendo los chicos nuevos?

- AYY BICHA BUZA QUE YA LE ECHASTE EL OJO ENCIMA BANDIDA! –

- Menos mal que todavía va por el ojo, pues si le echa lo demás los aplasta – dijo Hermione – Y eso que no ha empezado a engordar para Sumo como Millie Bulstrode

- QUE HATO DE LOCADIAS MI MADREEE – dijo Paty tapándose la cabeza con una almohada

- Bueno ¿Tú no querías ir a Hogwarts? CALATELA MIJA! -


	6. Y los dementes que faltan

**Y los dementes que faltan**

Fuera de Hogwarts la demencia no era menor, de hecho... Santo Merlín de Todos los Magos esto era PEOR aun que en Hogwarts... Si es que algo así era posible

Era un lugar oscuro y frío, un equipo de música (muggle o mágica, no me pregunten que en ese hueco no me metí) sonaba a mediano volumen (O sea, ni se quería quedar pegado al aparato ni tampoco sordo como DJ de Miniteca)

♫♫_La donna e mobile_

_Cual piuma al vento... ♫♫_

Voldie se bañaba alegremente mientras estaba cantando bajo la lluvia, ¡Ah! me equivoqué, era cantando bajo la ducha mientras se estregaba el cuerpo a falta de un buen baño (Los lectores deberán recordar que su renacimiento del caldero, por mas agua que le hayan echado, no se puede considerar un baño como merece)

Mientras tanto Lucius y Bella estaban jugando Monopolio Mágico y estaban discutiendo por el precio de una propiedad que ambos querían comprar

- ¡SAN MUNGO ES MIO CARAJO! – Reclamó Lucius – No ves que cuando salgamos de nuevo a la calle, todo el mundo ira al Hospital y será un buen lugar para invertir

- Te cambio el Ministerio de Magia por Azkaban – dijo Bella mostrándole tentadoramente el cartoncito de Propiedad – Tendrías mucho para ganar

- ¡NO! Yo quiero mi San Mungo y no cambio ni por que me des Anden 9 y ¾ y Ministerio de Magia junto – reclamó Lucius

- _♫♫LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA _

_LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA ♫♫ - _Seguía Voldy en el baño cantando Opera

- ¿Que lo tiene tan contento Colagusano? – Preguntó Rodolphus entrando a la pieza donde este se cambiaba

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH QUE HORROR MADRE MIAAAA!!! – Gritó Rodolphus huyendo de la pieza donde estaba Colagusano

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Que hacia Colagusano que aterró de tal modo a Rodolphus que ni estar frente al Innombrable que-con-solo-decir-el-nombre-acojona-mas-que-nada-en-este-mundo? ¿Quieren saberlo?

El tipo estaba probándose el traje de Darth Vader que tenia Tom en su armario privado, según el relato original, Voldemort siempre quiso ser como Darth Vader desde su mas tierna infancia pero dado que Lestrange no tenia ni pizca de idea (al igual que cerebro, pobrecito) se asustó al ver a la rata humana vestido así, peor que si hubiera visto a E.T. bailando Reggaeton con Chewbacca

- Hipoteco – dijo Bella dándose cuenta que DEBIA pagarle no menos de 150 galeones a Lucius y no tenía mas que 2 Knuts - ¿Quieres Hogwarts? – ofreció extendiéndole el cartoncito

- Te compro San Mungo – repitió Lucius más terco que una mula

- HE DICHO QUE NO VENDERE ESA VAINA NI POR QUE ME MUERA DE HAMBRE Y TENGA QUE IR A COMERCIAR MI CUERPO EN HOGSMEADE EN EL BAR DE MALA MUERTE QUE TIENE LA MUJER DE NOTT –

En ese momento aparece Voldemort ya cambiado (lo cual no se notaria jamás ya que el tipo aparte de que TODAS sus túnicas son negras e idénticas, pareciera que aparte de comprarlas en El Precio Justo o en Pepeganga ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de lavar semejante trapo...) y al ver a Bella tan histérica la miró compasivo

- Lucius, ¿Que haces contrariando a Bella? – Le reprendió Voldie poniendo las manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra – Sabes que te estas portando mal

- Pero mi señor... – se quejó el pelirrubio al ver que siempre Bella tenia las de ganar

- Nada, ella esta con el SPM y por ello debes ser cuidadoso, ya tengo un Eunuco entre los Mortífagos si no quieres ser el siguiente decapitado ten cuidado

Se acercó a ver el juego de Monopolio y meneó la cabeza – Y para rematar esta en bancarrota, yo te sugiero que te pierdas de su vista

- ¡No le haría semejante atrocidad a su cuñado querido! – exclamó Lucius

- PIERDETEEEEEEE PERRO INMUNDO ENGOMINADO DE... – Dijo Bellatrix levantándose del suelo – Que SI que lo hago

Lucius se tapo cual si fuera Adán protegiendo su (poca) dignidad masculina y se perdió de vista a lo que Voldemort se dirigió a Bella – Voy a estar esperando a todos en el salón de practicas, ya saben

- Si amo – asintió ella

Voldemort se metió en una de sus habitaciones privadas, se paró en el Balcón algo triste, ¿Por que tenia que ser él precisamente el villano de la saga? El lo único que ambicionaba era ser modelo de Men's Health y se tenia que conformar a ser el malo del Mundo Mágico ¿Por que el mundo es tan injusto?

No menos de 5 minutos después entraron Bella, Rodolphus, Lucius, el dúo formado por Crabbe y Goyle padre (No, no son curas, me refiero a los progenitores del par de bobos de Slytherin llamados Vincent Crabbe y Gregory (Gar) Goyle) Jugson, Dolohov, Macnair, Nott y por ultimo Colagusano.

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó Voldie – ACTION

Colagusano encendió la radio y empezaron con la rutina de Bailoterapia del día, consistente en Black Eyes Peas para calentar

♫♫ _My Humps... My Humps, My Humps, My Humps♫♫_

Se meneó Voldemort con las manos tocando sus caderas de forma sensual – VAMOS – Los animaba - ¡MAS MOVIMIENTO DE CADERA! ¡NO SE VAN A PARTIR!

♫♫ _Spending all your money... money_ _♫♫_

Luego cambió a Brutney Spears (Ah, sorry era Britney, es que como es taaaan mensa) para mas ritmo

- LUCIUS AQUILINUS ARISTOCRATES MALFOY ¡TIENES QUE IMPRIMIRLE MAS MOVIMIENTO A TUS PASOS! – decía corrigiendo a sus Mortios

♫♫ _I see you lookin at me_

_Like I'm some kind of freak_

_Get up out of your seat_

_Why don't you do somethin'?_ _♫♫_

- COLAGUSANO ¡COORDINATE O TE COMPRO UNA BRUJULA! – Corrigió Voldemort – Estas a la inversa ¿No tienes oído musical pedazo 'e rata? Es Izquierda, derecha, paso atrás con quiebre, hombros con cuello y luego sentadilla ¡ANIMAL!

♫♫ _I see you lookin' at me _

_Like I got what you need _

_Get on up and, _

_Why don't you do somethin'? ♫♫_

Todos los mortífagos con sus leotardos y lycras largas estaban tratando de seguir la rutina coreográfica, pero algunos especimenes como Colagusano eran el colmo de la brutalidad (con perdón de los brutos por compararlos con la rata)

- ¿Terminaremos con la Macarena? – Preguntó Dolohov entusiasmado

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera de Comadrejas o sea, la Casa de los Weasley estaban ensayando para un comercial de un banco Muggle los pelirrojos ahí reunidos (Y les iban a pagar algo decente para que no repitieran el single nunca más)

- A ver, primero arranca el señor mientras trata de arreglar el coche, luego sigue su esposa mientras friega los platos

- Aja – dijo Arthur mientras veía extasiado la cámara de video que tenia el camarógrafo (sonó redundante pero...)

- Ok, a la cuenta de tres, COMERCIAL 07 ¡Acción! – dijo el director

- _♫♫ Si yo fuera rico... ♫♫ _- empezó Arthur

_- ♫♫ También yo ♫♫ _– continuó Molly

_- ♫♫ Y yo ♫♫– _Dijo Bill

_- ♫♫ Y yo ♫♫ – _siguiéndole Charlie

_- ♫♫ Y yo ♫♫– _Dijo Percy con cara de desesperado

_- ♫♫ Y yo ♫♫_– continuó Fred

_- ♫♫ Y yoooo ♫♫ _– terminó George con una amplia sonrisa

- Ah horroroso – musitó el director de Arte – ¡MAS DRAMATISMO! Se repite!-

Toda la vida seguía normal en donde quiera que ibas (Y si esto es normal, ¿Que rayos será estar loco?) Y en Hogwarts no era la excepción

- ¿Todos en este cole se fumaron una lumpia piche? – Preguntó Paty – Miren que hallar a la Profe Yerbera en esos afanes

Parvati, Lavender, Lupe, Paty, Hermione, Luna, Pansy y Ginny estaban paseando por los terrenos luego de haberse chivado TODAS las clases de esa mañana dizque por MOTIVOS DE CAUSA MAYOR cuando en realidad tenían una flojera de padre y señor mío. Y habían hallado a McGonagall y a Sprout jugando a la semanita (ya saben, ese jueguito muggle en que los participantes van brincando a la pata coja saltando el cuadro donde haya caído la piedra que lanzaron)

- Y eso que no se han colado como los chicos en el Salón de Profesores, los domingos, se encierran allí apostándole a los Caballos, Flitwick jamás deja de sellar su cuadrito del 5 y 6 – comentó Hermione

- Falta que hallemos como hacer la fiesta sin que nos pillen – dijo Lavender –

- Y que coleemos algo interesante para ello – dijo Luna – Me aburro sobremanera con la existencia monótona que llevamos en este colegio

- Yo lo que quiero es algo bien agresivo – dijo Hermione – No se, lo que sea

- VAMOS A MONTAR UNA CUERDA PARA HACER PUENTING! – gritó Pansy

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Pero no para nosotras

- NOOOOOOOOO

- jeje, ¿A quien secuestraremos para tirarlo? – preguntó Lavender

- Yo boto por el conserje paju... – Opinó Paty

- Se dice VOTO no BOTO animal – reclamó Ginny cortándola

- ¿Y como rayos sabes que lo dije con b? – preguntó la venezolana mas perdida que el hijo de Lindberg

- Estamos en un fic ¡BOLSA! – le dijo Lupe

- Repito: ¡EMPOLLONAAAA! – Gritó Hermione – Vamos a tirarla a ella

- SOCORROOO – gritó Ginny viendo que seria el objeto experimental de esa tarde

Y salió huyendo

- Se fregó, Socorro ya se fue... – dijo Pansy diabólica – TE VAMOS A TIRAR EN PANTYS TIPO ABUELITA COMO LOS QUE USAS PARA DORMIR

Y allá van las siete detrás de Ginny ¿Como que ellas son sádicas entre si? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo


	7. Ya por Merlín santísimo

**Ya por Merlín santísimo **

El gringo se había largado de Hogwarts al segundo día, dijo que para manicomios le bastaba su país así que se fue por donde vino (Aunque hay que hacer constar que cierto grupo insurrecto de jóvenes estudiantes lo lanzó de cabeza a una letrina que solía usar Argus Filch para sus dolores e indigestiones de Gazpacho Andaluz y Tortilla Española)

- ¿No creen que nos pasamos? – Dijo Seamus – Digo, nos pasamos de modestos, hacía falta desmembrarlo y llevarlo al bosque prohibido, el escreguto de cola explosiva de Hagrid estaría feliz al ver semejante banquete

- ¿Y quien te dijo que no lo hicimos? – Preguntó Harry angelical – De hecho, supe que ofreció 250 galeones por la Amnistía

- Que yo me encargue de cobrar amablemente antes de que el sujeto fuera llevado al Bosque – contestó Dean – Y servirán para comprar más tequila

- ¿Quien mandó a un Mexicano para acá cargado de Tequila José Cuervo? – se preguntó Blaise

- La pregunta es ¿Donde esta la sucursal de AA Teens en Reino Unido? – dijo Draco

- ¿A QUEE?

- Alcohólicos Anónimos Juveniles panda de inocentes – dijo Seamus – Ay que ver

- DEJEN LAS PISTOLADAS Y PASENME LOS INGREDIENTES DE LA BOMBA- exclamó Neville perdiendo la paciencia mientras movía afanoso un caldero

- Jeje este va a explotar el caldero – dijo Harry – ¡Como me voy a reír!

Blaise se acerca a Harry con unas cosas blancas y esponjosas y las empieza a repartir dándole una de esas cosas a cada uno de ellos

- ¿Que demonios es esto? – pregunta Seamus

- Pañales para la incontinencia, si Neville explota esa vaina me voy a cag... de la risa – declaró Blaise apretando los dientes para aguantar la carcajada al ver a Neville

- ¡OFREZCO ALGO A CAMBIO DE MI INTEGRIDAD! – Declaró Ginny cuando fue acorralada por Pansy y Hermione

- ¿Que? a ver – preguntó Pansy ávidamente

- Vamos a practicar la caza – dijo Ginny – Y la tengo a la presa

- ¿QUIEN? – preguntaron ambas chicas muriéndose de la curiosidad (Ah, el chisme señoras y señores)

- Cho – dijo Ginny

- Pero a ti ya te atrapamos Gin – dijo Pansy

- ¡No! No dije YO, dije CHO – replicó la pelirroja

Las tres sonrieron y se dispusieron, rato después estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo haciendo el libro "Las Mil y un Maldades que querrías hacerle a Cho Chang"

Mientras tanto Filch andaba hipercinético de un lado al otro, resulta ser que "Alguien" le había cambiado el agua de Jamaica (light por supuesto... eh! ¿Que el agua de jamaica no y que no tiene casi calorías? Como rayos es agua de jamaica light? Olvídenlo) Decía, que había cambiado el agua de jamaica por Coca Cola mezclado con Red Bull y Café negro del cubano (el mas fuerte) con un poco de Guaraná. Imagínense nomás la nota del tipo

- Yo creo que deberían probar con hacer un reality show con las chicas encerrados en un sitio mínimo un mes, teniendo que competir – propuso Alejandro

- Mira charrito, yo no sé que consumes tú pero sea lo que sea, déjalo por que te está afectando seriamente al cerebro – Dijo Draco – Ni de vaina me encierro un mes con Luna

- Ay madre, aquí el guerito presente o le tiene fobia a las mujeres o por el contrario le gusta la guereja aquella – dijo Alejandro

- Y tu con tu complejo de Big Brother eres peor – dijo Harry – Antes te la pasaba pues solía pasar el verano con la familia de Ron. ¡Pero ya no! Prefiero las rumbas y la vida nocturna en Ibiza

- Este wey si es antipático – se quejó Alejandro – Se mete en los antros mas depravados del mundo y no es capaz de resistir un mes encerrado con las Chicas

- Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe de la vida del argentino? – Preguntó Seamus – No es por nada pero, no lo he visto desde que llegó y de eso hace tres días

En un rincón oculto del castillo...

- ¡LA QUE SIGUE! – gritó Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff al resto de mujeres de la Liga de Mujeres al borde de un Ataque (algunos les llamaban el club "Virgen hasta los 40", pero esa es otra historia que será contada en otra ocasión)

- Piedad... – susurraba Leonel Santaolalla, o mejor dicho el argentino – Que quilombo este el de estas mujeres de aquí

- Papito, te aguantas aunque sea hasta que termine la cola – dijo Susan Bones

- ¿Cuantas faltan? – preguntó Santaolalla al borde del colapso

- Vamos por las de sexto curso apenas

- Ay Virgen del Luján – susurró Santaolalla – el Che o Maradona, dame fuerzas para aguantar esta cuasi-violación colectiva

Y le metieron otro Red Bull que vitaliza mente y cuerpo... (jaja metí una cuña y esos no me pagan ni un knut, locha o un miserable bolívar) ¡Pero no le dio alas!

Draco luego de ello se metió a bañar (Hurra! ¡Un baño! En los libros solo se vió cuando Harry quería abrir el huevo en el 4 ¿Será que del resto no lo harán? Guácala) y al salir se vistió como de costumbre pero al abrir el envase de su amadísima, sacrosanta e intocable... gomina, se ha percatado de que...

Este cuento se acaboooooooo

No había más gomina

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – el grito se oyó desde su habitación en el último piso de la Torre de Chicos de últimos hasta la verja del castillo...

Y los chicos, o sea, Harry, Blaise, Dean, Seamus y Alejandro soltaron la carcajada

- Jajaja ya se dio cuenta jajajaja – Se retorcía Blaise de la risa - ¡Cuando lo sepa todo se va a morir!

- Si la Epilepsia esa se entera que su amor platónico se quedo sin gomina es capaz de ir a Marte a comprársela – Dijo Ale

- ¿Epilepsia? – Preguntó Harry sin entender ni jota

- Si chico, la que tiene pelo negro y apellido así, de enfermedad como esclerosis o algo así – contestó Ale

Dean que había oído eso se descogorciaba de la risa como un endemoniado payaso con un rictusempra perpetuo, se cayó al suelo, rodó y se levantó y seguía riéndose tanto que el charquito estaba próximo a venir

- Se refiere... jajaja... a la loca... jajaja de Parkinson... jaja Pansy "el Mal de Parkinson" jajaja – se retorcía Dean

- Para eso usa un pañ... – empezó Harry pero no pudo terminar

Pisssss - un charquito amarillo apareció "milagrosamente" por debajo de la túnica del colegio de Dean y ahora fue el turno de los demás para carcajearse

- te hiciste pipí encima jajaja ¡Para eso era el pañal! – exclamó Blaise también por el mismo camino que Dean

- Y Merlín que locura es esta – susurró Harry mientras aguantaba la risa y Ale secaba el suelo con un hechizo vaporizador dejando el olorcito a amoniaco en el rincón


	8. Voooolaaaareeee

**Voooolaaaareeee...**

El Manicomio, como era mejor conocido el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería seguía su vida normal (Si a esto se le llama normal...) Las chicas tenían junta de estrógeno (o sea, la mayoría estaba en pleno pico del SPM) y mientras comían chocolate maquinaban retorcidos planes

- Pobrecito, miren que ponerle ese menjurje en el jugo de Auyama – Se lamentaba Paty

- ¡DE CALABAZA! – le corrigió Parvati

– Con todo el cariño del mundo, a veces te pasas de naca – le comentó Lupe mientras se jalaba un Toblerone de medio kilo – No era ningún menjurje

- Era medio pote de laxante mezclado con Tamarindo y papelón, la receta de mi abuela para casos de estreñimiento – dijo Paty a la defensiva

- Y Hermione le puso bastante de eso de Lord Kakadura, el megalaxante que venden en la tienda de chascos de los Gemelos Weasley – dijo Pansy

- Seamus me dijo que Harry había hecho campamento en el baño y que los elfos estaban a punto de hacer huelga de pensar que tenían que lavar ese baño apestoso – comentó Lavender y meneó la cabeza – Pobre, debe haber perdido la capacidad de sentarse como es debido

- ¿Mañana viene el paquete? Es el cumple de Draco y quiero darle una alegría – dijo Hermione malévola – Me voy a reír como una condenada cuando lo vea

Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, Lupe y Paty se miraron cómplices: Ese regalo iba a...

Y mientras tanto en el cuartel de Lord Kakadura, ¡Perdón! del Innombrable los mortífagos junto al Señor Tenebroso hablaban de los métodos para hacerse con Harry Potter y cargárselo al fin

- Nada a funcionado, ni la magia Oscura, ni el trabajo con Yemayá y Ochún, ni los rituales chamanistas, ni siquiera el Vudú que propuso Malfoy, lo cual solo ha hecho que Potter sufra de diarrea -Voldemort dio un golpe encima de la mesa.

- Señor la diarrea no fue por ello, fue por las chicas que le echaron un concentrado a su jugo en el desayuno de ayer – dijo Pettigrew – No fue nuestra culpa

- Tenemos que seguir planeando – dijo Voldemort - Aunque se me vaya la cabeza en ello

Mientras tanto Blaise había hallado un poderoso objeto y lo estaba usando de planeador en la sala común de la Torre de los Chicos –

- ¡¡Blaise!! Bájate de esa aspiradora voladora – reclamó Dean

- ¡No! Me gusta como zumba cuando vuelo con ella prendida – decía Zabini mientras iba y venía montado en la Aspiradora

ZUUUUUUUUM ZUUUUUUUUUUUM

Blaise iba y venia de lo más feliz cuando de repente Draco pasó corriendo se llevó a Dean por el medio quien se sujetó de Seamus quien se tropezó con el cable y...

PATAPUUUM

Los cuatro se fueron abajo enredados y Dean levantó el cable

- ¿Viste lo que ocasionaste? Es el primer accidente aspiroaeronáutico en Hogwarts – dijo Dean y gritó - ¡¡ERES UN PIONERO COMPADRE!!

Los otros dos estaban descogorciandose de la risa en el suelo tratando de liberarse pues había piernas por aquí, un brazo debajo de aquel, allá estaba una cabeza tratando de emerger y respirar y eso era un bollo humano

Y las chicas no iban muy lejos a Pansy le había enviado su padre una escoba nueva: la fabulosa, ultracara y megasofisticada STRATOCUMULUS 2002 (la mejor competencia para la Nimbus hasta que sacaran otra escoba con nombre de nubes) y Hermione que había visto cuando la lechuza la había dejado encima de la cama de la joven. Y temeraria se dispuso a probarla

Se montó y salió de la Torre en la escoba ¡Si señores! ¡Granger en escoba dentro del cole! Pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a Blaise y Neville en el vestíbulo

- ¿Hermione Granger? – Zabini con la quijada por el suelo no podía creer que Hermione estuviera volando feliz (se supone que le tiene miedo a volar pero...) Pansy que regresaba con Luna se la topó

- Hermione ¿Esa no es mi escoba nueva? – preguntó ella

- SIIIIII – chilló ella casi rozando a Zabini en su planeo por el castillo

- ¡Bájate o te bajo! – Le dijo Pansy – Tú no sabes volar

- IUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Hermione empezaba a practicar piruetas cada vez más acrobáticas ante la mirada divertida de Luna y Neville y la mirada de terror de Zabini y Pansy. Esta última sacó el bote de guisantes que tenia en la mochila y una cuchara

- ¡TE BAJAS O TE DISPARO LOS GUISANTES! - Amenazó

ZUUUUUUUUUM – Hermione pasó y dio un giro en espiral en el justo momento en que Pansy le lanzaba el primer guisante

- ¡Ay no! Pansy Dorotea Hermenegilda Parkinson no me tires Petit Pois que los detesto – se quejó Hermione

- ¡BAJATE ENTONCES! – exigió Pansy

- ¡NO! – se enfrentó Hermione

- Ok – Pansy empezó a lanzar cada vez mas guisantes usando la cuchara de catapulta, uno de ellos le dio a Hermione en el ojo derecho

- ¡OH! MAYDAY! ¡MAYDAY! – Gritó – TORRE DE CONTROL ME ESTRELLOOOOOO

- ¡Miércoles! Este va a ser el primer derribo de escobas hecho por un guisante – se rió Neville

PAF!

Hermione cayó encima de Blaise quien se enredó con Neville quien jaló a Pansy que tropezó con Luna creando un efecto dominó

- Ok ¿De quien este brazo que me tiene sujeta? – dijo Luna tratando de desenredarse

- Mmmmhioo – se escuchó varias capas humanas mas abajo

Los chicos escribieron en ese instante el libro: "Como desenredarse poco a poco y no desmembrarse en el intento". Aunque a varios pares de brazos y piernas les costaba mucho esfuerzo

Mientras tanto Filch ese día estaba de buen humor: Había invitado a Madame Pince a salir a Hogsmeade en una linda cita para cenar en el precioso tugurio llamado Cabeza de Puerco y el lindo celador estaba en la conserjería feliz de la vida dándose un merecido baño

-_♫♫_ _A feel Good! Tiruriruriruri_ _♫♫ _– cantaba y tarareaba Filch feliz de la vida mientras bailoteaba por toda la pieza buscando el asqueroso frac enmohecido que solo sacaba para las Fiestas de gala (El cual pese a los kilos de naftalina seguía hediondo a hueco húmedo y cerrado)

- _♫♫ _SO GOOD _♫♫ _– dijo sensual y meneó la cadera bruscamente hacia un lado descoyuntándose un poco -_♫♫_ SO GOOD _♫♫ _- ahora hacia el otro lado descoyuntándose un poco más

Cuando terminó su sensual baile iba en camilla a la enfermería con luxación de cadera, fractura en la misma por compresión y taquicardia. Pobrecito

Ya en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le puso bastante Soldimix para evitar que se les despegasen de nuevo los huesos ya que en esos días conseguir un conserje que cobrara tan poco como el pobre squib ese era difícil, por ello preferían remendarlo cuantas veces hiciera falta.

Moraleja: Si usted tiene mas de 70 años favor ¡NO SE CREA JOHN TRAVOLTA en GREASE QUE YA LE LLEGO FECHA DE VENCIMIENTO!


	9. La primavera, la sangre altera

**La primavera, la sangre altera**

Ginny tenía días deprimida, su madre no había mandado galeones para comprar una nueva escoba así que eso requería soluciones drásticas

Fue escabulléndose al armario de limpieza del primer piso, abrió la puerta y encontró a dos del cuartel Nerd en una de besuqueo yaoi

- ¡Justin! ¡Ernie! Asco váyanse a otra parte a hacer sus cochinadas – dijo la cabeza de fósforo cerrando la puerta

Ernie Macmillan le sacó la lengua y Ginny se marchó de allí en búsqueda de otro armario

- Gárgolas galopantes ¿Que vaina es esta? – en el armario del segundo piso estaban Madame Hooch apretujada con Flitwick, este último subido a un cubo de limpieza para poder alcanzar a la profesora de vuelo

Por lo visto ese era el día del mes en mitad de primavera donde todos y fíjense bien TODOS se desesperan por darse muestras de amor. Y a juzgas por los escandalosos gemidos que venían de la Torre a través de la trampilla de Trelawney, estamos hablando de un buen día (Eso si descontamos los 1000 galeones que le ofrecieron a ella y a Sprout por un video lesb para Wizard's Hot, la revista porno de los magos. Y los 750 galeones que acababa de recibir Lupin por una versión de bolsillo del Kamasutra para aprendices)

Al final la pobre halló un armario de limpieza desocupado pero no iba en busca de un rincón oscuro ¡No, mentes cochambrosas del Mundo Mágico! Iba en busca de un coleto al cual le hizo un encantamiento para volar y ahora tenía la supercalifragilisticaespialidosa mopa de volar Coleto 2000 (como ella misma la bautizó)

La fue a esconder a su habitación mientras se preparaba para la genial fiesta de primavera que McGonagall había organizado

Señores ¡Esto era el preludio de la depravación!

En el fondo se oía música de Reggaeton (puaj!) los chicos entraron a la Torre de Astronomía donde se daría la ¡fiesta! Harry puso mueca de desagrado al oír el pegajoso ritmo (claro que es pegajoso, si siento el pegote entrando a mis oídos todavía! – susurró Dean) mientras Seamus juraba que después del arroz a la catalana de su madre el cual le daba indigestión de solo pensarlo, aquella endemoniada comida de la fiesta, que parecía que había sido preparada la abuelita de Tarzán con lo que halló en medio de la selva, se la comería Merlín y el resto, los enanitos de Gringotts

Sprout era la Bartender y estaba sirviendo el cóctel de su especialidad: Firewhiskey mezclado con Tequila, unas gotas de guaraná y orina de Billiwig (Si la picadura te hace levitar ¡Imagina no mas esto! Ni Red Bull te da tantas alas!!)

Aunque mas de una le metió morfina y tranquilizante de caballo al azar, sin embargo Harry estaba dispuesto a demostrar su hombría de macho cabrío para hacerse notar y le pidió el licor mas fuerte que tuviera

Sprout saco un vasito que tenia un aspecto de "Si me bebes, ¡Verás hasta a Slytherin bailando cumbia!"

- Toma, te recomiendo que no te lo mandes pues si ves hipogrifos morados de rayitas es tu culpa – le advirtió Sprout

- ¡Mía no! De la rasca – apuntó Harry – ¡Como se dice muchachos!

- Fondo blanco! Fondo blanco! Fondo blanco! Fondo blanco! – gritó Blaise

- ASI NO ANIMAL – le replicó Neville mientras tomaba un vaso de Vodka de la quinta paila del Infierno – es Arriba, abajo, al centro y pa' dentro!

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuyy – chillaron los demás al ver que Harry se bebía el shoot

- Me encanta el Güisqui del Diablo – dijo Paty sirviéndose generosamente

- Que vivan las animaladas – dijo Luna – es Whiskey de Fuego no del Diablo

- Ah! – Dijo ella con cara del Chavo del 8 - ¡Eso, eso!

Finalmente llegó la primera atracción de la noche: Severus haría un show solo para mujeres (aunque curiosamente nadie quería perdérselo ¿se imaginan al grasoso en cueros? Dr. Nigthmare!

- ¿Quieren stripper? – gritó Trelawney subida a la barra la cual se tambaleaba como cigarrón (bicho raro de color negro que vive chocando con las paredes como si estuviera groggy, casualmente con gran parecido a Tonks por su extrema torpeza)

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritaron las chicas

- ¿Alguien trajo Dramamine? Si veo a Snape sin ropa de nuevo creo que llamare a Hugo y a Joaco – dijo Harry

- ¿Como? – preguntaron Draco y Neville desconcertados

- Que se va a vomitar el wey si ve al batman ese encuerado – contestó Alejandro explicativo

- ¿Batman? – Preguntaron Zabini, Draco y Neville

- ¿No y que creen que el tipo es medio murciélago? – se defendió este mientras que Dean se pegaba la cabeza contra la pared muerto de risa y vergüenza

Se apagaron las luces y Severus Snape enfundado en un sobretodo de cuero (Negro para variar) salio a la tarima dispuesto a realizar su show (Señores lectores saquen las bolsas para vomitar, que están ubicadas en los extremos de su asiento con voz y gesticulación de aeromoza)

- ¿Quieren que me encuere? – Pregunto Snape tomando el megáfono mágico morado de la profe McGonagall

- ¿Si lo digo me rebajaran todos los puntos del curso? – preguntó Dean –

- Si – susurró Harry tratando de aguantar la risa – Ay por Merlín esto va a ser asqueroso

- Minerva ¿Que le diste a Severus para que este tan mansito? – le preguntó Pomfrey que estaba sentada a su lado bebiendo Arsénico con Ginebra

- Le metí una cucharada de Polvo de Luna y elixir para la euforia en el Vino de Ortiga hace una hora. Aparte que lleva puesto el amansaguapo que me vendió Mundungus ayer en el Callejón – le contestó Minerva aguantando la carcajada - ¿No has visto a Colin?

- ¿Y para que buscas a Creevey? – preguntó Pomfrey

- Es que a esto hay que tomarle fotos – le contestó Minerva señalando a Snape feliz animando a los jóvenes antes del show

Al instante empezó una sensual música y Snape empezó a contonearse como un endemoniado con Baile de San Vito en medio del escenario, se puso de espaldas y empezó a subir y a bajar mientras se desabrochaba el sobretodo, dejándolo caer (Casualmente encima de Hermione quien lo tiró atrás, cayendo sobre Draco) y mostrando unos calzoncillos largos de color grisáceo y unas piernas famélicas y velludas

- ¡Que se lo quite! ¡Que se lo quiteee! – gritó una anormal chica de séptimo de Hufflepuff que suspiraba por Sevy

- ¡AY! – Exclamó Dean volteándose – Esto es peor que ver el sexo de Chucky con Tiffany – miércoles...

Entonces Ágatha (la endemoniada Huffie) le pasó un vaso de Whiskey que hizo que explotara la rasca y perdiera el poco juicio que aun le quedaba

- AHORA PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY UN PROFE COOL Y BUENA NOTA LLAMO A MI AMIGO DEL ALMA ¡LOBITOOO! – Gritó en dirección a Lupin quien se puso color remolacha al ver que era a el a quien llamaba

Lupin se levantó de su silla y trató de meterse debajo de la mesa pero Severus lo sacó y arrastrándolo, lo llevó a la tarima, donde le puso otro vaso de licor (pero del malo, adulterado del que le dieron a el)

Lupin sin darse cuenta se lo tomó de un golpe haciendo que Minerva y Poppy se pusieran rojas ¡Otro mas que caería esa noche! Ay mamá

- MI AMIGO EL LOBITO LOBATON Y YO CANTAREMOS PARA USTEDES ¿QUE LES PARECE?

- Uy esto se esta poniendo serio – dijo Luna tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa – Yo me voy al baño que después veo a los dos en esa y no aguanto

Las chicas se arremolinaron, Lupin fue detrás y salió vestido con una gorra, suéter de capucha anchísimo y vaqueros, Snape se había puesto los pantalones y dejó el torso descubierto, solo adornado por una cadena gruesísima de plata

Y todo el mundo con la VoDkA abierta

- ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO MI GENTEEEE – gritó Lupin – Que esto que les vamos a cantar es para las mas fresa del MUNDO!

- Yo sabia que Snape fabricaba drogas – dijo Dean refunfuñando – Lo peor es que se consumen su propia porquería ellos solos y no dejan que uno comercie

- Y después dices tú que es solo Trelawney – dijo Draco

- Lupin -**_ Atrévete te te salte del closet,  
destápate quítate el esmalte,  
deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
levántate ponte hiper_**

**_  
_**- Severus -**_ Préndete sácale chispa al starter   
préndete en fuego como un lighter  
sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper,  
que tu eres callejera street fighter. _**

- COOOLIN – gritó Minerva – Me grabas esto

_- Eso es – pensó Dean_

Colin sacó la endemoniada cámara y empezó a tomar fotos cual paparazzi, Dean lo acorraló al terminar

- Quiero una copia de esas fotos, te pagare muy bien – dijo Dean

Y Creevey sonrió, después de todo, el chisme paga muy bien


	10. Dr Nightmare

_**Hola queridos lectores, de nuevo con otro atroz capitulo de Manicomio Hogwarts**_

_Y antes que nada saludos a mis lectores, en especial a **Katiuska** y **Duquesa** por los dos ultimos reviwes recibidos (anonimos) _

_Besos_

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

****

****

_**.- Dr Naigmar (se dice Nightmare... o Dr. Pesadilla)**_

Al día siguiente en el Profeta, una primera plana escandalizó a todo el colegio

"**_Profesores protagonizan la fiesta del siglo en Hogwarts"_**

Y una gran foto de Lupin Rap junto a Stripper Sev coronaba el artículo

Las chicas estaban en fase lunar depresora por lo que comiendo chocolate por cantidades industriales (el pedido a Honeydukes fue enviado en Pterodáctilo ya que las pobres lechuzas no podían con el madre peso del dulce) y tratando de buscar novio. El argentino seguía desaparecido, aunque se vieron animales carroñeros cerca del Bosque Oscuro y no... No estoy hablando de la secta violadora de Hufflepuff no. Hablaba de animalitos tales como zamuros, chacales, Crabbe, Goyle etc.

Mientras que Luna andaba paseando por los terrenos del colegio tratando de pensar que hacer con su tarde libre... a falta de novio

- AY MERLIN QUIERO UN NOVIO AUNQUE ME CAIGA DEL CIELO – gritó con todas sus fuerzas

En ese preciso momento se oyó un grito y una figura caía a toda velocidad, Luna no lo vio sino hasta que llegó a tierra... justamente sobre ella

Al levantarse como pudo, se percató que se trataba de Peter Pettigrew "la rata" o Colagusano como le llamaban

- Ay no... – Miró a Pettigrew y casi rompiendo a llorar volvió a gritar - MERLIN PEDI UN NOVIO PERO TE EQUIVOCASTE DE PAQUETE¡ESTO IBA AL VERTEDERO DE BASURA! – gritó desesperanzada

Se oyó un ruido supersónico y Lucius Malfoy aterrizo en el suelo, venía volando en una tabla de Surfing y aterrizó con elegancia

- Ay que ver que eres animal ¡Te dije que íbamos a joder no a Hogwarts! – Se quejó Lucius y miró a la chica que imploraba a Merlín - ¿Y tu que haces arrodillada?

- Quejándome de mi mala suerte ¡Ay que ver que Merlín me odia! – dijo llorando Luna

Lucius se agachó a consolar a la niña – No te preocupes, le diré al Señor Tenebroso que te envíe un regalo ¿te parece? – susurró con voz dulce

- Yo... le pe...pedía a Merlín un novio... ¡Y lo que me tira es esto! – Dijo señalando a Peter – Ay que bárbaro ¡Esto! Podía haberme mandado al inútil de Lockhart¡A Filch el rancio! Y hasta al asqueroso de Grawp ¡Pero esto¡Es el colmo! BUAAAA

Y se alejó de allí maldiciendo su mala suerte

En el Ministerio la cosa tampoco andaba muy bien, Arthur acababa de decomisar un TV 14" y un Xbox y estaba jugando CounterStrike de lo más feliz junto a Dolores Umbridge

- Mira detrás tuyo ¡DOLOOOO! – Gritó Arthur al ver que el equipo contrario le disparó a ella y acertó

- Mierda... ¡MINISTRO POR LA ESPALDA NO VALEE! – Gritó Umbridge mientras que la carcajada proveniente de arriba, del despacho de Scrimgeour y Fudge retumbaba

- Perro¡Toma! – gritó jubiloso Arthur al ver que con la mira telescópica del rifle, había acertado a Fudge – ¡lero leroooo¡Te jodí!

Y Percy terminaba de hacer cotufas para el Ministro y su pandilla de jugadores de Xbox

En el cuartel de los Mortífagos, Narcissa y Bellatrix hacían Yoga para tratar de relajarse, no había nada malo que hacer y el par estaba más aburrido que una ostra

Parvati por su lado había ido a la Biblioteca (No señores, ella no consume eso raro de los profes... es solo... casualidad) cuando se topó con una serie curiosa de libros

- Kamasutra for Wizard – leyó en uno – ¡Maldición! Esta en inglés

- Yes... And ¡You understand English because you born in UK¿Can you hear me? - Madame Pince la interrumpió

- You're idiot or what? I don't know what happen – contestó Parvati desesperada ante la interrupción de Madame Pince – I don't speak English

- How could this happen to me? – Preguntó Madame Pince exasperada mirando al techo – Esta aun no se entera que J.K. fue quien la creó en Inglaterra hace casi diez años ¡Merlín que bruta!

Parvati meneó la cabeza y guardó el libro donde lo halló

Mientras tanto Hermione con un MP3 el cual había hechizado par ser utilizado en Hogwarts paseaba oyendo música y sin darse cuenta estaba berreando algo toda inspirated

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
**

- ¿Y eso¿Que se supone que estas oyendo? – preguntó Pansy alcanzándola

- La ultima canción que le escribieron a Harry sus admiradoras – Contestó ella suspirando

- Patético – Murmuró Pansy entre risitas – Muy rastrero y desesperado. ¡Colin Creevey tenia que ser!

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y la silueta de un tipo que traía una túnica negra llena de jirones y los ojos delineados en negro (las uñas en negro, todo en negro y no era de los Men in Black ¡No! El tipo era medio freaky medio gothic no más, portaba un gran equipo de música al hombro y se escuchaba el último éxito de las Weird Sisters

Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta, el fenómeno andante era un cruce entre Billy Joe Armstrong el cantante de Green Day con un mago sangre limpia y Mundungus Fletcher

McGonagall corrió los 100 metros planos para alcanzarlo feliz, las manchas de sangre en su túnica y la sonrisa demencial que traía en tipejo no intimidaron para nada a la profesora y lo condujo al asiento de al lado

Todos los alumnos se callaron inmediatamente ¿Es que acaso ESO iba a dar clases allí? Merlín debía de estar en el manicomio si permitían tal barbaridad en Hogwarts

- ¡¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!! – Gritó la profe – Les presento a Bacanus Nightmare el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tendrán el año entrante

- ¿Eso no es una pesadilla? – preguntó Draco boquiabierto

- Exactamente mi pana – Le contestó Paty – Agárrense duro que esto va en bajada

- Y para celebrar que al fin tantas velas que les puse a Merlín y Morgana sirvieron para algo, esta noche habrá un baile en el Colegio con motivo del fin de curso y será obligatoria la túnica de gala – declaró McGonagall – Luego de esto nuestros invitados se marcharan definitivamente del colegio.

- ¿QUEEEE? –

- ¿Como? –

- ¿Bailar? –

- Y el profesor será la estrella de la noche junto a su grupo las Weird Sister's – contestó McGonagall

- Esto SI que será una pesadilla – dijo Blaise – No faltaba más


	11. Este cuento se acabooooo

**Este cuento se acabooooo**

- Bueno esto es el último réven del año así que a disfrutarlo – dijo Bacanus al micrófono

La vestimenta de Filch era lo mas extravagante que se pudieron imaginar, portaba un baby doll de encaje color rosa sobre una levita de paño, al parecer no supo diferenciar entre traje de gala y el coleto del piso

- Están bien, Hogwarts!  
¿Están listos para escuchar música de verdad?  
Dije: ¿Están listos?  
¿ESTAN LISTOS?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritaron los chicos a su próximo teacher

- No puedo escucharlos... Está bien. Vamos, quiero ver sus manos en el aire – los animó

**Runnin' like a hairy troll  
Learnin' to rock and roll  
Spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf  
Dancin' by himself  
Boogie down like a unicorn  
And no stoppin' till the break of dawn  
Put your hands up in the air  
Like an ogre, just don't care**

Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Na na na na na na na na na   
Swoopin' down, to the ground  
Na na na na na na na na na   
Wheel around and around and around  
Na na na na na na na na na  


Los chicos se divertían, Madame Pince había aparecido ataviada con un traje de etiqueta... solo que de hombre (menudo pelón de género)

- Los vamos a extrañar – decía Ginny a Lupe y Paty - ¿Quien me va a hacer reír con sus nacoestupideces ahora?

- Ya hombre... conseguirás un nuevo bufón para el año que entra – dijo Lupe

- Ya salimos de Hogwarts, no hay año que entra para nosotras – dijo Pansy

- Aun nos quedaremos Ginny y yo – recordó Luna

- Se me olvidaba ese detalle enanas – dijo Hermione y recibió un zape de parte de Luna

- ¡Su atención un momento por favor! – Gritó Mc Gonagall – Hemos decidido dar los nombres de los alumnos que irán el año que viene a un Colegio Suramericano por intercambio. Los seleccionados NO podrán declinar su elección bajo NINGUN concepto, además irán dos delegados de cada sexo que saldrán de los graduandos

- ¿Por que será que tengo la mala impresión de que iré a parar allá? – comentó Harry sarcástico

- ¿Será por que aun te consideran un fenómeno de feria? – Preguntó Dean – Y si sales elegido tendrás que adquirir para mi...

- Dean, ni quiero ir ni soy viajante de comercio, así que no friegues mano – se quejó Harry

- Apuesto cincuenta galeones a que Harry va – volteó Seamus

- Eso no es negocio – dijo Blaise – De que lo mandan de exhibición, lo mandan

- Quizás sea para protegerlo del-que-bajo-ninguna-circunstancia-concepto-o-causa-debe-ser-nombrado-por-que-pensar-en-el-acojona-de-verdad-verdad-de-muerte-natural-en-el-universo – Apostó Ron mordiéndose una uña inquieto

- El Innombrable esta de vacaciones – contó Draco bostezando – Andaba excesivamente estresado con los Mortífagos y se fue para un Spa de Thalassoterapia ultralujoso en la Patagonia

- ¿Por que tan lejos? – preguntó Neville quien se incorporaba al grupo

- ¿Me vas a preguntar a mi por que se fue a donde el diablo echó a correr? Ni que fuera yo su agente de Viajes – contestó Draco con sorna

McGonagall hizo una seña y todos volvieron a guardar silencio

- Los alumnos que irán al Colegio Machu Pichu de Perú son: Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Susan Stevens y Evan McFusty

- ¿Que dije yo? Que Merlín me odia a muerte – gruñó Luna al ver que le tocaba ir – Y para rematar con el chismoso, pegostoso, insoportable hablador de Colin

- Y por el lado de los Delegados: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy

- No te dije que era apostar a perder: Harry iba por que iba – dijo Seamus muy orondo

- ¿Y como lo sabías tu? – preguntó Draco curioso

- Jaja ¿Ustedes saben lo que es una chimenea espía? – Preguntó Dean chocando la mano con Seamus

- Si, es una que refleja exactamente lo que sucede en otra, incluyendo las visitas con polvos... ¡Copiaron la chimenea de McGonagall! – exclamó Harry cayendo en la cuenta

- ¿Que comes que adivinas? – pregunto Blaise con una risita

- Fue difícil hacer la replica pero lo logre – dijo Dean satisfecho

- Y nos hizo bajarnos con 200 galeones por eso – se quejó Neville – El muy turco no deja de quebrarme

- Gente, prepárense... – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de suficiencia al tiempo que se instalaba en el grupo de los Macho Machorro

- ¿Que sucede Fresa? – le preguntó Neville

Habían bautizado a Ginny como Fresa debido a su color de pelo, al color remolacha con insolación que tomaba cuando se avergonzaba y a lo extremadamente frívola que se había vuelto. Completamente Fresa

- El Colegio Machu Pichu está escondido en las ruinas de la misma ciudad, en unas catacumbas, el lugar es frío, húmedo, no tiene las comodidades de Hogwarts, tienes que cargar el agua desde un pozo para todo, según dicen allí es para ¡Armonizar con el medio ambiente! – Dijo la pelirroja – Los tipos están metidos en Greenpeace así que a pasar roncha se ha dicho

- Entonces no voy – dijo Harry – No voy a exponer mi humanidad en semejante lugarejo

- Debes ir, no hay modo de rehusar, si lo haces, los granos de Marietta te parecerán dulces recuerdos imborrables comparación con lo que preparó McGonagall

- ¿Que tiene listo?

- La Maldición de la Fruta Seca – dijo Ginny con severidad – Y yo creo que todos ustedes se tienen estima propia

Al oír esto los chicos palidecieron, Harry se sujetó la entrepierna como si sus órganos fueran a salir corriendo, Blaise miraba a través de la cintura del pantalón el estado de sus amadísimos órganos reproductores y Neville se reía a carcajadas

- Yo que ustedes jajaja mejor me iría... jajaja... si no... ¡PAF! – Neville hizo el perfecto remedo de un desprendimiento del escroto y su consiguiente caída al suelo – Eso SI que se llama previsión

- Pues iremos, que mas queda – musitó Draco acongojado (Yo diría que mas bien acojonado pero bueh...)

- Esto no me gusta para nada – se quejó Harry – O voy...

- ¡O te quedas sinbolico! – espetó Neville aun carcajeándose

- ¡Se diría Simbólico animal! ¿Y por que simbólico? – preguntó Blaise

- ¡Por que quedaría sin bolas! Jajajaja – terminó Neville quien estaba casi casi a punto amarillo (Ya saben, a punto de hacer pis)

- Creo que es hora de que nos despidamos – dijo Draco solemnemente – Fue un placer haberos conocido, le dicen a mis fans que los quise y que por favor, alguien se encargue de buscar mis restos a la selva. Fue un placer haber sido tan bien creado por JK y mis padres, haber sido el Príncipe de Slytherin y todo lo demás

- ¿Y que es eso? ¡EL TESTAMENTO RATA! ¿A quien le piensas dejar tus bienes? – Preguntó Dean – Podríamos tener una sociedad póstuma

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina a Thomas quien solo se rió - ¿Por que la impresión de que no saldremos vivos de esa?

- O el sitio es infrahumano y muero de inanición o el Voldie nos agarra por allá – dijo Draco, sacó un pergamino y leyó – _Por ello... Lego todos mis bienes..._

Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati y Harry se quedaron esperando...

- _Al Fondo Pro SangresSucia, la Fundación sensual seductive sexy Severus Snape y a los fans que tuve en este ancho mundo cruel. Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy_

Una pila de fanáticos irrumpieron en el lugar, la marabunta humana tenia planeado abalanzarse sobre Draco Malfoy pero este, al ver las malas intensiones de la poblada salió huyendo y detrás de este, el grupo de amigos

- Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – Gritó Draco perdiéndose de vista

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Se fueron? – preguntó Draco saliendo del baño, habían montado trinchera en la Sala de los Menesteres, dos meses después y aun habían fanáticas a la espera de que saliese y les entregase parte de su Herencia como habían acordado

- YO estoy HARTO del lugar – dijo Harry con una barba bastante poblada, fácilmente confundible con la de Tom Hanks en "Cast Away"- El que busque el refugio la próxima QUE SEA CON TODO LO NECESARIO QUE ME URGE UNA GILLETTE!

- Y aun tenemos que viajar a Perú... nos quedan apenas tres días o si no - Hizo un gesto muy elocuente de lo que se le desprendería si no iba a Machu Pichu -Yo quiero conservarme completo – dijo Draco –

"O se quedarían eunucos de por vida" – Pensó McGonagall en su Crucero por Bahamas mientras se acordaba de los Hogwarianos

**FIN**

------------------

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado de esta aberración mental mía, fue fruto de miles de loqueras, sueños, pesadillas, otros fics, conversaciones, idioteces pero al final y al cabo

SE TERMINO

THE END  
GAME OVER  
FINITE FANFICATEM

¿Se nota que perdí la cordura?

¿Esta barbaridad merece segunda parte?

¿Mi cerebro soportara producir la continuación?

¿Necesito ir urgente al psiquiatra?

En mis lectores esta la respuesta

_**Claudia Granger**_


End file.
